I Hate You
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Kagome feels as if Inuyasha treats her wrong. Inuyasha finally find out the truth about Kagome's feelings and feels bad. What will happen when he decides to do something about this? Read to find out.


**Hey! I don't really have anything to say sooo. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

~KAGOME POV~

I woke up and I saw my alarm clock broken. I knew who had come last night. Inuyasha. I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. I loved the feeling of a hot shower. I got all fixed up and I packed my bag. My giant bag filled with food for a hanyou with a bottomless pit for a stomach. I smiled as I thought about him.

"Bye mama!" I shouted through the door.

"Bye sweetie!" replied her mother. I smiled as I jumped into the well. I threw my bag out of the well before I threw myself out, why does it have to be so heavy? Sheesh. I was on my way to the village as I was stopped by Inuyasha. Again. He always knew when I was coming close or not. Maybe it was my scent or something. Oh well.

"um...hi?" I said with a weak smile.

"What have you been doing?" asked an irritated hanyou. I looked confused, probably because I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What have you been doing the past day and a half? You were supposed to come back a day and a half ago!" said Inuyasha. I sighed. Not this crap again.

"Can we just go back to the village? I don't feel like fighting with you." I told him. He paused. He looked like he was deep in thought, so I passed him and walked back to the village.

~INUYASHA POV~

"Can we just go back to the village? I don't feel like fighting with you." she told me. I paused. 'How the hell could she just wipe that off her shoulder?! Doesn't she realize why she's here?! We need to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. Not just lay around all day. She can be such a handful.'

I paused my thoughts. She was gone. 'She just left me! That wench! I'll show her!' I thought as I ran to the village.

"Kagome! Why'd you leave me?!" I asked her, frustrated with her.

"You seemed busy thinking, so I left you alone." she replied.

"Hmph, whatever. So what kind of food do you got in your bag?" I asked her. I was really hungry. I grabbed her bag and went through it, throwing things out, moving things around. Bad idea.

~NO POV~

"SIT!" shouted Kagome. Everyone heard a loud thump. Inuyasha was kissing dirt...again.

"What the hell?! What now?!" shouted Inuyasha

"You don't just go through someone's stuff, Inuyasha! I have some private things in there!" she said blushing.

"Oh really? Like what?" said Inuyasha, clearly annoyed.

"If I wanted you to know, would I have called it private?! Mind your own business!"

"Hey! I just wanted food! Don't yell at me for being hungry!" shouted Inuyasha.

"You could have asked me, you jerk! Now my bag is all messy! Thanks a lot!" she said, grabbing a instant ramen cup and getting food ready for Inuyasha. "Here." said Kagome coldly, handing the cup to Inuyasha. He didn't even look at her. He just grabbed the cup and started eating. Then, he instantly spit it all out.

"Kagome! It burned my tongue!"

"Yeah, so?" asked Kagome.

"Can't you cool it down?!" he asked. Kagome snapped.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE, INUYASHA. IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU NEED ME FOR? MAKING FOOD AND FINDING STUPID JEWEL SHARDS? I...I...I HATE YOU!" she shouted as she stomped into Kaede's hut.

"What bother's ye, child?" asked Kaede. "Did ye and Inuyasha have another fit?"

"Yeah..." she said, looking down. "He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"You got that right." said Miroku. Shippo nodded. Sango just giggled at the two mens' reactions.

"Kagome, why don't you just ignore him for a while?" asked Sango.

"I was thinking the same thing...maybe I should. It'll teach him that I'm not just some maid around here!" she said with determination. She knew this would get to him, annoy him, then it would force him to say sorry. She smiled at the idea.

Inuyasha walked in, without looking at Kagome and sat down next to Miroku.

"Well this is awkward..." said Miroku. Inuyasha hmph'd and looked the other way.

"Don't even look at him, Kagome. Make him feel like you don't want him." wispered Sango into Kagome's ear. She smiled and nodded. She was playing with Kirara and she meowed. Kagome laughed and picked her up.

"Who's a good kitty? Who?" she said to the little cat. She meowed again and Kagome hugged her. "That's right! You're a good kitty!"

"Kagome would you shut up? That's getting annoying." said Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him. He backed up, aware of her anger towards him. "She's givin' me the creeps..." wispered Inuyasha to Miroku.

"Maybe it's because you're a stubborn brat?" said Miroku with a sarcastic smile. Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku chuckled.

Kagome put Kirara down and went through her bag. She looked really mad.

'She said she hated me...' thought Inuyasha. He looked sad. 'Why did this whole fight anyway. I gotta fix it...I don't want our relationship to end, Kagome.' he thought. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" asked the hanyou. No answer. "Kagome?" Nope, nothing. She was still going through her bag. He went up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, I really need to-" SMACK! She slapped the boy and he was in complete shock. She said no words to him, she just kept on a plain face and kept going through her bag, re-organizing it.

"Why'd you hit him, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Well, he knows I'm mad at him, so he shouldn't bother to talk to me for a while. He knows that." said Kagome. "There, done!" said Kagome with a smile. Inuyasha just sighed and walked outside to his tree.

'Kagome's pretty mad..." thought Inuyasha. He sat back in thought. 'Feh! I tried to fix it, but she didn't want to. So I shouldn't feel bad!' his eyes saddened. 'Then why do I?' "I really do need to fix this. I can't have Kagome ignoring me like this..." he said to himself.

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha?" asked a monk from below.

"Huh? N-Nothing..." he said, embarrassed that he'd been caught talking to himself. Miroku had eventually gotten himself to a branch right next to Inuyasha's. "So whadaya want?" asked the hanyou.

"You know how bad you hurt Kagome, right?" asked the monk.

"Hurt her?! How about how bad she hurt me?! She told me she hated me!"

"But, Inuyasha. The way you treat her, its just wrong. That's the thing about Kagome. Okay. Let's say a girl likes this boy. This boy doesn't know. He treats her like just a far friend and he likes another girl who has passed on. This other girl, the living one, feels deeply hurt, that the boy she likes see's her as a servent, if you will. The boy is a total dumbass and won't realize it until one of his friends comes along and has to explain it using the terms 'boy' and 'girl' for this BOY and GIRL." said Miroku.

"So. What you're telling me is, that I'm the boy, Kagome is the girl, and Kikyo is the dead one?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Bingo." he said. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Well, I never knew Kagome liked me..."

"She doesn't. She loves you. Well, if you don't solve this problem quick, then I should probably use the term 'loved'..." said Miroku. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran towards the village. "Wait! Help me down Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. But he was already gone.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I seriously did this off of my phone. :D so i'm happy. Oh well, R&R! Be nice**!


End file.
